


Before You Go

by Snapp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Dogma (Star Wars) Deserved Better, Dogma Loves Him Very Much, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fox Is A Good Boyfriend, Hurt No Comfort, I'm warning you, M/M, Morning Cuddles, They're Just Very Cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: Some Foxma fluff for the soul (was inspired by ZoinksSc00b on discord and the Foxma channel) fell in love with this ship so there might be a bit more coming in
Relationships: Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Dogma whined, curling on himself more. He sighed and shut his eyes, desperate to shut the light out. 

He turned and grit his teeth, trying to stop the cold from rattling his spine. He heard footsteps and prayed that there wasn’t a required conversation.

The door opened, and Dogma sniffed, he was too tired to do anything else.

He heard a small sigh and he felt dread sink his heart. _He was disappointed. Dogma had failed again and he would be thrown out and-_

“Cold Night?” Fox’s warm voice cleared the fog slightly, but Dogma stayed curled up.

The bed dipped and Dogma flinched. Everything was still and silent for a second, save the sound of their breathing. 

Dogma finally pulled enough of himself together and moved slightly. Fox tapped his shoulder and Dogma nodded, leaning into the warm touch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Fox asked and Dogma shook his head, hair flopping in his vision.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Same response.

“What about the fresher?” 

Dogma didn’t move, he couldn’t anymore he was so tired.

“Can I touch you?” Dogma managed a nod and a tender hand buried itself into his hair and Dogma released a breath.

Something loosened in his chest, rolling over to press his cheek into Fox’s thigh. Thankful that Fox had thought ahead and took off his armor, warmth seeping through his blacks and into Dogma’s skin 

Fox laid himself down next to Dogma, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chest to Dogma’s back. Dogma sighed into the warmth slowly thawing his spine, thankful for his cyare.

“Than’s,” Dogma mumbled.

“Skin or clothes?”

“Clothes please,” 

“Okay,” 

They stayed for a bit and Dogma was fighting off the urge to sleep. Fox shifted behind him, an arm around his chest and another touching his waist.

“Get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,”

“M’kay,” Dogma’s heavy eyes and tired body made itself known. He drifted off, safe in Fox’s arms and trusted him. The last thing he felt was lips against the nape of his neck and a hand massaging his hip.

* * *

Fox woke up and stretched, smiling at the body next to him. He dug his chin into the join of Dogma’s shoulder and neck.

Dogma groaned and his eyes fluttered. He rolled over and yawned, giving Fox a dopey smile.

“Morning.” Dogma blessed him with a sleepy smile, tattoo shifting alongside his expression.

Fox returned the look, kissing along his tattoo before capturing his lips. Dogma gave a soft whine as he opened his mouth, surrendering to Fox.

They separated and stared at each other with soft grins. Fox traced his tattoo and booped his nose.

Dogma squeaked and Fox snickered. They both stayed like that until a comm went off, shocking them out of the moment. 

Both of them groaned softly and Fox rolled off of his cyare.

He fumbled around before fishing both of their comms; he handed Dogma his vibrating comm. Dogma sighed and opened it, bleary eyes scanning his orders until his face fell. Fox already knew what was being said before Dogma said it. 

“We’re being deployed early…” Dogma muttered.

Fox closed his eyes, willing himself to not be outwardly disappointed as Dogma would take it to heart. This wasn’t Dogma’s fault, and Fox knew that this could easily be the last time that he saw his lover. Fox could lose Dogma in an awful turn of luck. Fox could lose his lover, might never see him again, and neither of them could control that. Just like Dogma could lose him. Fox could just as easily die in a shootout, be poisoned, or his heart could finally give out like everyone has threatened. 

_He shouldn’t be thinking of this now._

Dogma seemed to agree, giving him a small kiss and buried his head in the crook of his neck, stubble and his soft hair tickling Fox’s skin.

“M’sorry,” Dogma muttered.

“Not your fault,” Fox argued softly, kissing the crown of his head.

“Don wanna go,” Dogma sighed.

“Is that treason?” Fox joked and Dogma pulled back and shot him a dirty look. Fox stuck his tongue out and Dogma cracked a smile.

_Little gods Fox loved him._

“I don’t want you to go either, but we both have our parts to play,” Fox placed his chin on Dogma’s head, head falling to the side so his cheek was being tickled by Dogma’s hair.

Dogma sighed, his cold nose in Fox’s neck.

“I love you,” Dogma’s lips and stubble against his skin, Fox smiled.

“I love you too, be safe M’ika, be smart.” Fox responded and Dogma nodded and gave a hushed ‘of course.’

They stayed like that, and Fox shivered as Dogma moved underneath him. He felt himself choke up as Dogma shifted back, he didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to stay here with his cyare, he wanted...he wanted to stay like this forever. He didn’t want to wait until they marched to the stars to experience this. He wanted this now.. He wanted it now, yearned for it.

“Come home to me,” Fox murmured against his lips.

“I’ll do everything in my power to,” Dogma smiled into his lips.

“I know,” Fox gave him a bittersweet smile.

Dogma slowly and begrudgingly shuffled out of the covers, Fox followed him, Both strapped on their armor. Fox smiled as Dogma pulled on one of his old vambraces, painted over blue as to not attract attention, but Fox’s nonetheless. Not that he needed it, he had Fox’s mark on his face and bites claiming his body from a weekend well spent. 

Fox kissed him once more, nipping at his lips. Dogma melted, regret in his posture and love in his eyes.

He wanted to stay as much as Fox wanted him to. And Fox hated the torn look, the one that reminded him that his cyare was torn between two worlds, the one that reminded him that Dogma was stuck being pulled by his desire for him and his desire to protect and be with his batcher, his loyalty to the unit he’d been assigned, that he wouldn’t leave no matter how much he wanted to, his sense of duty and honor wouldn’t allow it.

“Bye cyare,” Dogma pressed them into a keldabe, Fox pushed back just as hard.

“Bye M’ika, I love you,”

“Love you to,” Dogma pulled back, Fox’s hands in his, squeezing slightly before pulling back, his hands followed before sliding as their fingers separated. Dogma gave him one last look before walking out, putting his bucket on.

Fox felt his chest sink, his heart pulse and his body freeze up. He pushed down the overwhelming sense of grief and sadness at the loss of his lovers presence for the next few months.

“Keep him safe,” he whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

When he received the mission report he didn’t believe it. 

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

But the words stared back at him, mocking him. For hoping, for loving, for believing he was worthy of happiness.

It seems life had a way fucking with him.

Dogma was dead, decommissioned as of a week ago. Treason against the Republic and executing a Jedi Master and Fox had found out through paperwork. 

The blond bastard didn’t even have the balls to face him.

_The same blond bastard who didn’t know that he and Dogma were together, how would he know?_

_Shut up._

It was the 501st’s fault. They did this. He could read a fabricated mission report, smell the lies. It was his job. _Something else had gone on in Umbara and Dogma paid the price for it._

Maybe Krell was a traitor, but someone else executed him and pinned it on his cyare. 

Maybe the Umbarans had done something and the 501st used it as an opportunity to get rid of Dogma? 

Maybe this was someone else's doing? Someone higher up had done something. Maybe Pal-

His whole body froze, heart turning to ice and shattering. He could feel his foundation cracking, his mental defenses weakening, his walls and inhibitions were washed away as Fox collapsed.

Fox was dying. He had to be. This was the heartburn that everyone was telling him he’s going to get and now he’s got it.

He screamed, tears running down his face as he sobbed. Hands in his hair and eyes clenched shut. 

Commander Fox broke that night and he never was able to put himself back together again.

But sometimes in the solace of dreams, he could feel a familiar and calming presence at his shoulder, soft hair and lips pressing against his cheek.

But then he would always wake up, more miserable than the night before, more angry at the galaxy, at Palpatine, at the GAR, at Rex and Torrent, at himself...at Dogma.

But he would push through, always had, always will. He’ll just have to wait a little longer to see his love in the stars.


	2. Someone You Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st find out about Foxma...and then Dogma dies. A sorta sequel to the 1st chapter

Rex knew something was up, Fives knew something was up, hells even Hardcase knew something was up. 

Dogma had skipped out, a no show for the third leave.

_ Where does he even go? _

Granted, Dogma never showed for social events with them. It wasn’t his thing and Fives respected that. Droidbait used to be like that too.

But that wasn’t it, Dogma was still always there when they came back. Reading, sketching, sometimes doing tattoos on shinys or the occasional Corrie. He wasn’t in the barracks anymore, instead he vanished the moment they were dismissed for leave and showed up five minutes before the time they reported for deployment.

Jesse nodded and made a few calls. A camera droid, used for stealth missions.

This was a mission after all, Dogma could be doing something really stupid. He was a bit naive on many things, he was still young.

Now, the droid followed Dogma silently. The trooper didn’t notice, slinking effortlessly through the Senate halls like an experienced Corrie. Bucket on and stance straight.

He stopped in front of a door, pulled off his bucket and pressed the comm on the outside.

Commander Fox’s office.

“Holy shit,” Tup muttered and Fives agreed  _ holy shit. _

Dogma was either tattling on them or...Fives couldn’t think of any reason why Dogma would be meeting with Fox.

Maybe bonding over the sticks up their asses?

Fives didn’t know.

The door slid open and a red painted arm shot out and pulled Dogma in.

“Kriff…”

Commander Fox pulled Dogma into a deep kiss.

_ What? _

They were making out now...gods Dogma was making out with Commander Karking Fox.

What is his life anymore?

Everyones’ jaws were practically touching the floor. Good to see Fives wasn’t the only one who was stunned by this development.

Dogma moaned into the kiss, and Fox grabbed his hair. He fisted it as he backed Dogma into the wall. Dogma’s eyes fluttered shut and his legs wrapped around Fox’s waist, his arms copying the motion with Fox’s shoulder.

Fox pulled back and they both panted into each others’ mouths. 

Dogma gave Fox a quick kiss, leaning into Fox’s shoulder, unclasping armor. Fox’s hands were doing the same as his mouth left hickeys in its wake.

As they got to the blacks Jesse shut the laptop.

“Nope!”

Everyone couldn’t breathe until Hardcase let out a stunned gasp.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,”

Tup nodded in agreement. His batchmate was having sex with Commander Fox, and nobody knew.

Kriff Dogma has a  _ secret relationship _ . A  _ secret  _ sexcapade with the head of the Coruscant Guard. Dogma was rigid and strict...and so was Fox.

Fives could see it now.

“Do we uh...do we say anything?” Fives asked.

“No,” Rex said, firm, a quick decision. This was Dogma’s secret, and they wouldn’t say anything about it to him or anyone else.  _ Now they had a secret of their own. A secret from a secret. _

This was going to go awfully, they couldn’t lie for shit.

Rex rubbed his chin and temple with his hand, “kriff how am I supposed to talk to Fox?”

“Oh yeah…” 

Rex was Fox’s squadmate. Dogma was Rex’s subordinate...Fox and Dogma were fucking. 

Tup was chewing on his hair, no doubt shaken by the fact that Dogma fucks.  _ Dogma wasn’t supposed to fuck.  _

_ Neither was Fox… _

_ So they fuck eachother? _

Fives was so confused. Gods what was up with life? Why did it hate him so?

“Do...do we transfer him to the Guard?” Jesse asked.

_ For real Jesse?  _

Something in Tup seemed to snap and he turned to Jesse, calm anger in his eyes.

“So that’s it, taking the opportunity to get rid of him, yeah?” Tup spat, pissed on his batchmate’s behalf.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Jesse argued back.

“Oh is  _ it? _ ” Tup snarled.

“Enough,” Rex butted in.

“Sorry sir,” Tup muttered quietly.

Jesse scoffed and stood back. Tup did the same, and Rex sighed,

“We’re not reassigning Dogma to the Coruscant Guard, we’re not mentioning this to anyone, and for the gods sake Tup, we’re not vying to get rid of Dogma, so please, I need you to relax,”

“Sorry sir,” Tup grumbled.

Fives finally spoke up, “look, I don’t hate Dogma...but...wouldn’t the Guard be better for him?” 

Tup whirled on Fives, a betrayed look, looking cagier than before. Fives knew that Tup and Dogma weren’t the closest, but they still relied heavily on each other as cadets.

Rex fumed, “no.” 

Tup sighed in relief, Fives knew he was in the doghouse for a few days.

“Dogma is a bit...unconventional,” Rex started, “but he’s still Torrent whether we like it or not.” 

Jesse muttered something, face flushed with slight shame and Fives nodded. Kix and Hardcase exchanged a look and Tup was still seething to the side.

Fives was worried, while Tup wouldn’t tell his batcher about any of this, Dogma could tell when someone was keeping something from him. Especially his batchmate.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Tup’s ear that night. Tup’s back to him and his felt his breath hitch.

Tup grunted and finally spoke, “ y’know, you guys are getting very obvious about how you think of him, I know, he knows.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Fives said, “I’ll try to do better.”

Tup turned around, and nodded.

* * *

Fives looked at Rex…

“Do we tell him?” he asked quietly, Dogma was dead, and they didn’t know how to tell Fox.

Rex didn’t look at him, “he’s going to find out anyways.” 

That wasn’t right, Fox deserved to know that his fuckbuddy? Friend with a benefit? Boyfriend?

Oh gods what if they were riduurok?

No, Tup would know, Dogma loved his batchmate and would have told him.

_ But Tup didn’t know that Dogma was having sex with Fox. _

They all had their opinions on the cold Commander, but he deserved to know from them that Dogma was dead...he deserved to know that it was their fault.

But he knew that Rex wouldn’t say anything, he valued his relationship with the other commander too much, his relationship with the other commanders was too important to him.

“He’ll find out, and I don’t want to make him feel worse with us there,” Rex finally sighed,    
Fives...the thing about Fox...Fox has always been a private person. If we tell him, he’ll want to know why, and he’ll feel violated as well as his grief about Dogma’s death. Fox...the fact that Dogma started flaking a few months back, means that this has been going on for longer than most of Fox’s other relationships, Fox will be dealing with a lot right now, he doesn’t need to feel betrayed and violated at the moment.”

Fives felt choked up,  _ this wasn’t fair _ . Neither of these men deserved the hand they were dealt. 

“Okay...okay,” Fives finally agreed, “and if he finds out?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Rex sighed, “if Fox asks questions then we’ll answer them truthfully, he deserves that at the very least, but we tell him everything, nothing sugar coated and we don’t make implications. Hardcase isn’t allowed to speak to him.” 

Fives couldn’t help but chuckle, Hardcase certainly won’t be speaking to Fox.

He turned to Rex one last time, "I'll talk to Tup, he won't be happy about this."

"Thank you," Rex closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse does not want to get rid of Dogma, he just knows that the he's not the most comfortable around them and thinks that Dogma would be better suited for the Guard, he doesn't want to get rid of him...and would've been sad if he left but Dogma is frankly better suited for the Guard let's be real. 
> 
> Fives agrees
> 
> Tup is projecting, he loves his batcher but sometimes not not loves him y'know. Dogma gets a bit much even for him sometimes, but he's the only relic from his childhood that he has, leading to a slightly unhealthy attachment to each other (ie why Dogma doesn't leave for the Guard, and why Tup gets so defensive).
> 
> FOXMA PROMPTS  
> give them to me and I might write em, either here or on Tumblr, idc, but send the goods bc I have no ideas   
> (Tumblr is snap-p)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
